


daddy knows best

by loretoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alexander Nikiforov, Ass to Mouth, Being Walked In On, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Crying During Sex, M/M, No Angst, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Victor's daddy is hot, Yuuri is a cockslut, also, it says cheating but everything is okay at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Yuuri finds himself and Victor's father alone.Victor won't be back in a couple of hours, he said.





	daddy knows best

“Oh, mister Alexander.” Yuuri said stopping suddenly in the bottom of the stairs when he noticed a tall figure leaning back in the kitchen counter. A figure that even though it looked like his fiance, it definitely wasn’t him. “I didn’t know you had arrived already… I — I should go change.”

The man stood up straight, unashamedly staring at the younger man with a hungry gaze up and down. “Yuuri, please… It doesn’t matter. I think you look quite lovely.”

 

Yuuri was wearing his night clothes. A gray oversized hoodie, a pair of very short shorts that hugged his ass perfectly, accompanied by black high thighs that went around his chubby legs and framed them making his skin look even more soft and white than it already was. Yuuri’s dark hair was messy due to his and Victor’s activities that morning, and he was sure his lips were still puffy from the intense make-out session before his fiance had left the bed.

Alexander Nikiforov, on his part, was elegant as ever even in his comfortable clothes. With a black button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, the first couple of buttons undone to show some of his chest and a pair of gray dress pants, he looked like the perfect copy of his son with twenty-five years more on his body that he wore with confidence. Yes, he had a few lines on his face here and there, and his receding hairline was a couple of centimeters higher than Victor’s, but he was fit as any ex athlete could be, and his wide shoulders and slim waist gave him that very particular ‘Nikiforov’ shape of body that Yuuri loved so much. 

 

“I see my son is still as possessive as always.” Alexander chuckled, his eyes staying still on Yuuri’s thighs. He walked slowly to where Yuuri was still standing and when he got in front of him, he brushed a warm finger down Yuuri’s neck, touching the red marks left the night before by his son. “Who can blame him, though. You are certainly delicious.”

“Mister Alexander…” Yuuri whispered, closing his eyes at the touch. It was no secret that Yuuri had felt a certain tension between him and Victor’s father since the moment they met. He was so much like his son but more composed and calmed. Definitely a man that knew what he wanted. From the moment they met, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel weak on the knees at Alexander’s words of praise.

 

Yuuri was deeply in love with Victor and they were getting married in two months, but he just couldn’t shake off the dizziness that he felt everytime Alexander was in the house, the tingling he felt on his belly when he stared at Yuuri for longer than necessary with his deep blue eyes, so similar but at the same time so different from Victor’s.  From the moment they met, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel weak on the knees at Alexander’s words of praise.

 

“Where’s Victor?” Yuuri asked, opening his eyes, careful of not meeting Alexander’s. 

“Meeting with a sponsor. Said he would be back in a couple of hours.” Alexander brushed back Yuuri’s bangs, feeling the softness of his dark and silky hair. Yuuri shivered at the touch, at Alexander’s hot breath against his skin. 

“M-mister Alexander, this — ”

Victor’s father chuckled softly, lowering his mouth and brushing his lips against Yuuri’s jawline and neck. “Drop the formalities, Yuuri. We are family now. Alex is just fine.” 

“A — Alex…” Yuuri said, his voice almost breaking, his arms going instinctively around Alexander’s neck. “This isn’t right… Victor is your son and… And we are getting married.” 

Alex’s hands dropped to Yuuri’s lower back and stayed there, firm and warm. “Yuuri…” he said, making the ‘u’ in Yuuri’s name long and deep just like Victor. “Isn’t that even more of a reason to enjoy this? Has Victor been your one and only?” 

Yuuri felt his ears and cheeks get even more red than they already were. “Y — yes.”

“And are you sure you are ready to get married without getting a little taste of something else?  _ Someone  _ else?”

 

Yuuri really couldn’t come up with an answer. His brain wasn’t functioning anymore. Alexander’s  firm body was completely flushed against his. His big and firm hands going inch by inch closer to his ass and his prominent bulge against Yuuri’s lower belly. God, he was such a slut. 

Once he was finally out of excuses, Alexander took his chance and pressed their lips together. Yuuri met him halfway, already opening his mouth to offer his wet tongue. Alexander’s hands went down, grabbing Yuuri’s ass and squeezing hard, urging the younger boy to jump and lock his ankles behind Alexander’s lower back. 

The elder walked with Yuuri until his shins collided with the sofa. He turned around and sat there, carefully placing Yuuri on his lap as if the younger didn’t weigh a thing. Yuuri shifted, making himself comfortable on Alexander’s lap, brushing their erections together, aching to have that hard thing inside of him once and for all. Alex’s hands left Yuuri’s ass after giving him a deliciously painful slap and instead he got rid of his hoodie. 

He took a moment to appreciate Yuuri’s upper body. The way his smooth skin hugged his slim waist in the most sinful way before it gave out for Yuuri’s wide hips. The way his pink nipples, soft and puffy, slowly hardened at the contact with the room’s cold air and the way his pale and soft chest went up and down due to his shortened breaths. 

Yuuri was truly a work of art. 

Without asking for permission, Alexander attached his hungry mouth to one of Yuuri’s nipples, sucking and playing with the hard tip, teasing it softly with his front teeth, hardening his tongue so Yuuri could feel even better. And he was, if his soft moans were any indication of it. 

 

“I understand now why my son left the country without telling us a thing and ran to Japan so he could claim you.” Alexander smiled, going after the other nipple. “You are intoxicating.” 

“Alex… please…” Yuuri squirmed on his lap. “I — I wanna…”

Alexander looked up at Yuuri and found a couple of hungry, lustful pair of eyes looking right back at him. “What is it that you want, aнгел?”

Without answering, Yuuri shifted around until he found his way on his knees between Alexander’s legs. With a slightly shaky hand, he stroked Alex’s bulge over his clothes, asking silently with his big and brown eyes for permission. 

Alexander lifted his hips so he could push his pants and underwear down, making his long and thick length bounce against his belly, perfectly erect. 

Yuuri licked his lips at the sight. Sucking Victor’s cock was one of his favorite sexual activities, and Alexander’s member didn’t disappoint. He wasn’t as long as his son, but he was thicker. Yuuri’s fingers didn’t even meet when he wrapped his hand around it, giving it an experimental tug. 

Alexander moaned at the touch, and with a hand behind Yuuri’s head, he softly encouraged the younger to finish what he had started. 

Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off the huge cock in front of him. Shyly, he licked the head, giving it a taste and it was as if a dam broke. He began sucking on it as if he was a starving man, taking it as deep as he could go, choking on it even if his throat would be sore by the next day. He couldn’t get enough of it. He was a desperate whore for it. 

“Ohhhhh fuck, fuck! Yuuri, you absolute… cock slut…” Alexander moaned, fisting Yuuri’s hair as the younger worked as he pleased. Yuuri moaned around it when he heard the elder calling him a slut, so Alexander kept that in mind for later. 

Yuuri lifted Alexander’s cock, licking his balls instead while he pumped the leaking length with his hand. 

“Get up here,” Alexander commanded him, just as he was feeling he was going to come. He grabbed Yuuri’s arm and helped him stand up. Grabbing his hips, he made him turn around, and with a strong hand he pushed on his lower back, urging him to bend over. In a smooth movement, Alexander pushed down Yuuri’s shorts, only to find the most delicious, delicate and sinful piece of underwear he had ever seen. A small piece of lace covered half of Yuuri’s ass, while the other half had black strings that crossed the soft skin from side to side, framing it with a little bow just at the beginning of his crack. 

But that wasn’t even the greatest thing. Once Alexander pushed down the panties to his knees, right there in the center between Yuuri’s imposible fat ass, there was the black and shiny end of a buttplug, tighlty hugged by Yuuri’s asshole. 

 

“What — ” Alexander whispered, grabbing the plastic end and giving it a little tug. Yuuri’s moan in response made the elder man salivate. “Oh my god... you truly are something else.” 

“I — Ah, Victor put it in me before he left this morning…” Yuuri explained. “So if you take it out there will be…” 

 

Alexander didn’t need further explanations. He carefully removed the plug. It was bigger than he anticipated, making Yuuri’s asshole stretch around the widest part before it was finally out. Yuuri moaned and whined at the loss, while Alexander enjoyed the beautiful view in front of him. Yuuri’s asshole was loose and red, with a considerable amount of cum leaking out of it, warm and thick. 

 

“Did my boy fuck you good this morning?” Alexander asked with some pride. “Oh, my Vitya. Isn’t he a cutie? Always so eager to please his lovers... but he’s like a little puppy, I’m sure you have noticed. Sometimes he forgets sex isn’t just pull it in and out, even if his cock is probably as good as mine.”

 

Yuuri knew what Alexander meant. Yes, Victor was a good lover. He always made Yuuri come, often more than once. But he was also so eager all the time, that Yuuri never could take it slow with him. And in that eagerness, he was a little rough with Yuuri without meaning to. 

“Oh, but he’s learning isn’t he?” Alexander continued, pushing two fingers at once inside Yuuri’s loose and lubed ass, making the younger moan unashamedly. “You should have seen his first couple of girlfriends, poor girls. Never knew what an orgasm was.”

Yuuri whined. “I don’t want to know about them… I’m the only one for him now. And forever.” 

Alexander chuckled, kissing one of Yuuri’s asscheeks. “Oh, yes you are. What a lucky boy, my Vitya…”

Alexander’s mouth found its way to Yuuri’s pink hole, running his flat tongue over the boy’s entrance, making him whine and moan in pleasure. It should be disgusting to be licking his own son’s cum out of his future son in law, but Alexander couldn’t find it in him to hate it when he is hearing Yuuri’s sweet moans and tasting his amazing ass. He couldn’t wait to get inside his tight and burning hot entrance. 

“You taste so good,” Alexander whispered between indecent sounds and lewd moans. “I can’t get enough of you, Yuuri.” 

“Ahh… please… Vic — Victor may come back…” Yuuri cried while holding his upper body with his hands on his knees, trying to stay up while the pleasure turned his legs into jelly. 

Alexander stopped abruptly, grabbing Yuuri by his arms and dropping him to the couch in one rough movement, hovering on top of him. 

“I’m not doing a pretty good job if you are still thinking about my son.” he growled into his ear, rubbing their cocks together with sinful rolls of his hips. 

Yuuri shivered, hugging the older man closer. “I just meant that we should hurry…”

Alexander chuckled, pleased with Yuuri’s answer. He lifted Yuuri’s legs, tasting his nipples once again as he entered him slowly, inch by inch. Yuuri’s moans when he felt Alexander’s cock stretching his rim were absolutely to die for, and he squirmed under the older, twitching on the couch. 

“Beautiful… you are fucking gorgeous, Yuuri.” 

Once Alexander’s hips touched Yuuri’s asscheeks, he hugged the younger man by his waist and pulled him up, changing their positions. With Yuuri riding him, he felt as if Alexander was even deeper inside of him and he was finally in control. 

Yuuri didn’t waste time. He began bouncing up and down on Alexander’s cock as if there was no tomorrow, moaning unrestrainedly when he felt Alexander sucking his nipples like a baby. He wasn’t thinking, the only thing invading his mind was the pleasure and the desperate need to come, come,  _ come.  _

“Stand up,” Alexander said. Yuuri opened his eyes. Victor’s dad was sweating, his pupils were so dilated that he could barely see any blue left in them, and it was clear he was struggling not to come yet. Yuuri stood up, letting the thick and heavy cock fall back on Alexander’s belly. The elder did the same, making Yuuri turn around and bending him over the dining table. He slapped Yuuri a few times, making his cheeks wiggle and he even grabbed Yuuri’s arms and locked them behind his back so the younger could do nothing but take his cock. “It’s my turn now to be in control, baby boy.”

Yuuri cried out when Alexander entered him again. And this time, he fucked Yuuri as slowly as he could, enjoying every second and every little noise coming from Yuuri’s exquisite mouth. He pushed in until he was completely inside the tight heat, and then he pulled out until only the head of his cock was hanging dangerously from Yuuri’s rim. 

“M — more! Please… faster!” Yuuri cried, trying to fuck himself on the member entering him, but Alexander didn’t listen. He kept fucking him slowly until Yuuri was tearing up. He shoved two fingers inside Yuuri’s mouth, which the younger eagerly sucked on, begging through the action for the older man to fuck him rougher and finally giving him the release he so desperately needed. 

Yuuri’s sweaty body was leaving a print on the table, and he had a very short moment of clarity about how wrong this thing he was doing with his fiancé’s father was, but it was soon forgotten when he figured out he could brush his nipples on the wood and get little by little closer to coming undone. 

They were both so into the slow rhythm of their fucking that neither of them heard the car parking at the entrance or the sounds of keys against the front door until it was too late. Yuuri’s moans and Alexander’s grunts were loud enough to block the slow and careful steps of the man coming down the hall, and when someone with silver hair and a long, beige trench coat appeared in Yuuri’s peripheral vision, he gasped. 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor whispered, stunned in place. “Dad?” 

 

Yuuri broke down in tears. 

 

He tried to get free from Alexander’s grasp, but the elder pushed his body up and pressed Yuuri’s back against his chest, turning towards Victor. With Alexander still deep inside of him, Yuuri’s wrecked state was completely exposed to his fiancé. He couldn’t stop sobbing. 

“Vitya, just in time!” Alexander smiled. 

Victor was frozen, looking between Yuuri’s naked body,  — sweaty, his hard leaking cock and his trembling legs with high stockings wrapped around them — , and his father. The only member of his family he had left, the man who had funded his career, accompanied him to his lessons and supported him through better and worse.

Yuuri was still crying, mumbling in japanese words of apologies. Suddenly, Victor seemed to wake up. 

“I can’t believe you are fucking my boyfriend…  _ again. _ ” In two long steps he made it to Yuuri, grabbing his tear stained cheeks and kissing his forehead and lips. “Don’t you have any self control? I mean, my girlfriends were one thing but  _ my fiancé? Really,  _ dad? _ ” _

Alexander let go of Yuuri’s arms and the japanese immediately wrapped them around Victor’s neck. “Oh, Vitya, he’s just so perfect… I couldn’t believe my eyes when you introduced him to me! He’s breathtaking, he’s…” 

“I know. I’m marrying him, dad.” Victor laughed. “Yuuri, shh... it’s okay, stop crying baby. I know it wasn’t your fault.”

Yuuri’s sobs were calmer now, more like a hiccup. Oh god, he needed to come so bad. “ _ Victoru _ … I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I love you, please…”

Victor chuckled, sucking softly the soft skin of his neck. “I’m not mad, baby. But you have to promise me this won’t happen again, okay?”

Yuuri nodded eagerly, looking at Victor in the eyes. “Yes, yes! I promise, I love only you… I love you so much  _ Victoru… _ ”

“Aw, your accent comes out so strong when you are excited, it’s so cute.” Victor smiled at him tenderly, wiping Yuuri’s tears with his thumbs and without breaking their eye contact, he said: “Come on, dad. Make him come.” 

The slow tempo from before was absolutely forgotten once Alexander began fucking Yuuri’s ass mercilessly, like there was no tomorrow. He pistoned his hips, making the slap sound resonate around the room and Yuuri’s screams get higher and higher. His body rocked against Victor’s strong form, who kept him grounded and held him until Yuuri’s vision turned white and he came with a soundless scream. 

Yuuri came untouched and spilled all over the living room’s floor and Victor’s pants. After his high, his legs finally gave out but Victor was right there to take him into his arms bridal style. Yuuri hid his face into his fiance’s neck, still mumbling apologies and words of love in japanese. Victor kissed his forehead and began walking towards the stairs. 

“Clean this up, dad.” he said. Alexander chuckled, still breathless from the unexpected workout he had gotten. 

“Thanks for the treat, Vitya. He was lovely.” he said, wiping his forehead with a napkin before cleaning Yuuri’s cum off the floor. 

Victor sighed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” But before going up, he stayed still for a moment. Yuuri was already asleep in his arms. “Are you proud of me dad?”

Alexander stared at his son’s back. “Yes, my son. I have never been more proud of you.”

Satisfied, Victor finally made his way to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Victuuri is my ultimate ship, they are soulmates and all of that but this is just for some fun, right?  
> My headcannon is that Alexander was a swimmer!   
> This fic was inspired by mizo's drawing of daddy nikiforov on Twitter!
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment, I love those!


End file.
